Rangers or Kankers
by Parent12D
Summary: After May is recieved a bad hair day (literally) due to a prank her sisters pull on her, she gets upset, and her sisters Lee and Marie decide to hold Ed hostage to cheer her up, with help from Andrew. Unfortunately, the Urban Rangers get involved, with Double D and Eddy joining them and more hysterics occur. Find out what they are now! Rated T for safety.


**Hello there readers! I present to you another new story that I came up with in this series!**

 **Now a little notice for you all before the story starts;**

 **First of all, this story is once again based on an actual episode of the series. The episode of choice this time: Ed Overboard, and it has Andrew in the mix too.**

 **Now for the simple summary for this story; After May gets a bad hair day, due to a prank that went too far was pulled on her by her sisters, she has a melt down, which causes Lee and Marie to regret their action, and they kidnap Ed as a way to make it up to her. The Urban Rangers get involved thanks to Double D, Andrew assists the Kankers, since he's their associate, and Eddy…well he'll just be Eddy for this.**

 **One last thing, this story may or may not be two chapters long. I'm not sure yet, but I'm just letting you all know just in case.**

 **Well enough with my author note now, let's start the story! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE PARK N' FLUSH TRAILER PARK:**

It was yet another beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek, but this time, we're not starting in the cul-de-sac. No, we are actually starting in the Park N' Flush trailer park, where the Kanker Sisters live. In particular, in the sky blue trailer that belongs to the aforementioned sister, we are focused in a particular room. In it, May was sitting in a chair, right in front of a mirror as she had a shower curtain wrapped around her body, as if she was getting a new hair style. Truth be told, May had asked both of her sisters to help give her a makeover and make her look gorgeous, to which both Lee and Marie decided to do, with May being completely unaware of what they were really going to do to her. The chair May was sitting in spun around, showing May who was looking all eager to be given a makeover by her sisters.

"Alright girls," May started to speak. "Make me look just like one of them high-fashion whatsits, okay?"

Both Lee and Marie had their hands behind their backs as they then said to her.

"You got it, May!" Lee said first.

"Yeah, we'll make you look like a buck and a half!" Marie said afterwards as they both had their fingers crossed behind their backs, a sign that they _weren't_ going to live up to the promise.

"Alright, let's get started," May stated.

The other two sisters went straight to work.

"Let's start with ketchup on that barrel of blemishes." Lee says while applying ketchup onto her.

"And cold cuts will get rid of those shoddy bags under your eyes." Marie stated as she takes two slices of bologna and placed them over her eyes.

"One egg, for who knows what!" Lee cracked opened an egg right over May's head.

"And some Eau de Pickles, for that smell of success!" Marie empties out a jar of pickles over her head.

"Massage gently." Lee uses an eggbeater.

"I feel pretty already!" May sounded excited.

"You should be May," Marie told her, as May didn't quite catch the sarcasm in her voice. "Now for a quick blowdry."

Marie uses a hairdryer on her as they then started wrapping up.

"And..." Lee started when both of May's sisters then said together.

"Ready or not, you're hot to trot!" Both Lee and Marie started laughing, a sign that the prank that they pulled on their little sister was a success. They then moved out of the way, revealing May to be a huge mess, hair all messed up as was her face. Once the bologna slid off her eyes, she got a good look of herself as she then frowned at the sight of her appearance. Needless to say, she was _not_ impressed one bit…

* * *

Before you knew it, both Lee and Marie were tossed out of the room in a furious manner as they hit the living room all as May was now outraged.

"I'M UGLY!" May yelled at them as her sisters were trying to regain themselves.

"So...what else is new?" Marie groaned, not impressed at all.

It was then a vase was thrown at them as May then started going on a violent rampage, throwing important stuff everywhere.

"AAAH!" Both her sisters screeched as they dodged the incoming objects being thrown at them.

"Hey!" Lee shouted as she and Marie scurried right behind the couch as May was now in possession of a shopping carriage filled with junk that she planned on throwing now.

"You wrecked my natural good looks!" May screamed at them as she began firing away junk all across the room as Lee and Marie were too thrilled with this. Lee in particular felt like commenting.

"She's delusional. I say we rush her!"

It was then that swordfish went right through the couch, nearly splicing the two of them.

"Aah!" Marie shrieked as May continued throwing things.

Fortunately, May then picks up her Ed doll and it was then her mood changed rather quickly. No longer angry, she became rather sad as she then started sobbing in an out of control manner. Lee took notice of this as she then commanded her other sister.

"Go see what she's doing now." She commanded to Marie.

"Who died and made you queen?" Marie retorted in a not impressed manner.

It was then Lee then punched her in the eye, sending her upward and granting her a black eye as she then stared and say May crying trying to regain herself from the blow to the eye. When she regained herself, she then said.

"Aw, she's just bawling," Marie snorted as Lee took a good look at her youngest sister. It was then Marie decided to taunt. "We made the widdle baby cwy!"

Marie then started laughing in her typical Kanker manner, but it was cut short when May tossed a plate towards her mouth, giving her another injury as May resumed crying.

"Now my man's gonna think I'm a goony crab!" May sobbed, referring to Ed as she felt he'd never like her now.

Lee felt the need to take the role of the oldest sister. She dragged Marie as she got out from behind the couch, with Marie's mouth bruised and her teeth were messed up, in addition to the black eye she was given a moment ago. Marie got up and regained herself as Lee then started speaking.

"Whadda you care? You've got a great personality. Besides, who needs good looks when you've got us?" Lee reassured her, which was surprisingly rare for a Kanker Sister to do, especially for someone like Lee. May was still not moved as she continued to look sad.

"I'm still ugly though…" She stated.

"Ouch… so…" Marie moaned, still regaining herself. "What do you expect from us then?"

"Leave me alone," May cried. "I don't want to talk to any of you!"

With that said, May ran off to her room, slamming the door behind her as she went to clean herself off. Lee and Marie felt that their prank went too far this time; and normally Kankers wouldn't admit that kind of stuff. Lee then came up with a great way to make it up to the youngest sister as she then told her other sister.

"Marie, I say we go on and kidnap Big Ed and hold him hostage for May," Lee stated.

"Great idea Lee," Marie grinned devilishly. "This is going to be fun."

"It certainly will be."

They both spent the next minute laughing the Kanker way as they then left the trailer and headed for the cul-de-sac to kidnap Ed and hold him hostage…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cul-de-sac, we see the Eds, accompanied by Andrew, working on Arts and Crafts scam as Ed was shown making macaroni art, just by gluing a single piece of macaroni on a piece of paper.

"Oh oh! Look, Double D, art. I call this one, 'To Noodle or Not to Noodle.'" Ed got his sock headed friends' attention as Andrew saw this, looking mildly impressed.

"Well, that's…nice Ed." Double D complimented.

"I love it Ed!"

"Great," Ed then showed them an identical piece of macaroni art. "And this one I will call, 'No More for Me, Thanks, I am a Russian.'"

"Awesome job there Ed!" Andrew sounded enthusiastic.

"Well, macaroni art seems to have really brought out your creative side, Ed." Double D commented the best he could.

Eddy on the other hand, was not impressed one bit. He then made a retort.  
"Yeah, just like it brought out all these paying customers who'll–" Eddy said in a cheerfully sarcastic manner before sounding annoyed. "–just _flip_ for Double D's Arts and Crafts fair!"

"I'd like to do the honor guys," Andrew commented.

"Two words, Double D. Lame. O." Eddy told Double D.

"Isn't that one word Eddy," Andrew asked.

"Says you," Eddy snorted. "This stuff is boring!"

"A fool's bolt is soon shot, Eddy. It is well documented that homemade anomalies perk one's curiosity," Double D stated as he showed Eddy a handcrafted butterfly he made himself. "Can you honestly say that this butterfly made from common household twaddle isn't delightful?"

Eddy was still not impressed as he then said.

"I'm still stuck on that 'fool's bolt' line."

"Oh come now Eddy," Andrew reassured. "This could be a fun experience. Just wait and see."

Before Eddy could make another retort, Ed then got their attention.

"Whoops! Guys? I think I glued my head to the table." Ed stated, as his head was indeed, glued to the table.

Eddy started snickering, Double D rolled his eyes, and Andrew looked with mild interest.

"Wow Ed, I didn't think you had it in you," Andrew commented.

"Oh, Ed," Double D sighed. "How on earth did you ever–"

He was cut short when two familiar voices spoke.

"Hiya, Ed."

Both Eddy and Double D looked shocked while Andrew grew a huge grin on his face. Lee and Marie were on both sides of the table. In a rather coincidental mishap, they were about to take Ed away, making it easy for them since he was glued to the table, unable to escape. Regardless, Ed had gleefully accepted his fate of doom as he then said.

"Welp, that's it for me!" He proclaimed with such glee.

"You're coming with us!" Both Lee and Marie said as they picked up the table as they started walking off, with the glued-to-the-table Ed with them as the other two Eds were shocked by this and Andrew was rather curious.

"Okey-dokey, ladies!" He didn't fight back. "Um, see ya guys! A lesson in life I am sure to get. Yep, I have seen better days."

"Oh my, wonder what this is about," Andrew then shouted. "Hey girls! Where are you going with Ed!? WAIT FOR ME! I COULD BE OF SOME HELP!"

Andrew then started running off after them to see what they were up too as they all disappeared in sight. Once they were completely out of sight, Double D was now in a state of panic.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" He screamed.

Eddy on the other hand was in denial, as he didn't feel like dealing with this crap. He then told him.

"Uh, I didn't see anything, did you see something, 'cause I didn't. Kankers? What Kankers?" Eddy stated.

"We've gotta do something, Eddy! Ed needs our help! Oh, the horror! One can only imagine the atrocities those lower-lives have planned!" Double D sounded rather dramatic by saying that.

"Just deny everything, Double D, you'll live longer," Eddy suggested as he then asked. "How about helping me make one of them sissy butterfly things?"

"Help?" It was then Double D gained a brilliant idea to save Ed. "Of course! Help! There's power in numbers, Eddy! Hurry!"

Eddy was continuing to put together that butterfly when Double D grabbed a hold of him.

"Where the heck are you taking us?" Eddy retorted.

"Rolf's place, where else," Double D said. "Surely he can help us in this desirable time of need!"

Eddy then groaned in aggravation as they headed straight for Rolf's place to gain some assistance…

* * *

In the meantime, Lee and Marie were heading to the trailer park with the Ed glued to the table, who decided not to say anything else, when suddenly Andrew caught up to them.

"HEY GIRLS!" Andrew shouted as he caught up to them. "What's going on? What the occasion that lead you to just kidnapping Ed?"

"What's it to ya?" Lee retorted in an unpleasant manner, but Andrew wasn't taken aback by it.

"Come on Lee, you can tell me," Andrew started. "I am your associate after all. Maybe I can be of some assistance to you girls."

Lee knew that Andrew was right; he is their associate. As a result, she then sighed and then told him.

"If you must know squirt, we are bringing Big Ed here to our sister May," Lee stated. "We are doing this for her since we pulled a huge prank on her."

"You pulled a prank on her," Andrew looked interested. "Pranks can be fun!"

"Yeah, well cutie that's just about it," Marie stated afterwards. "Apparently we were _too_ harsh with the prank we pulled on May, and she was furious. So we are bringing her boy to her so she can have a make out session with her as a way to make it up to her."

"I see," Andrew nodded in understanding. "Yeah, pranks are only funny when everyone is laughing. If a prank goes too far…well it's not funny at all."

"That's beside the point though," Lee snorted. "She's upset, and she's our sister and a Kanker, and as a Kanker, we respect each other. So we're doing this for May!"

"Okay, great plan there," Andrew complimented. "Maybe I can be of assistance girls, if that's okay with you."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure," Lee then asked Marie. "What do you think Marie?"

Marie thought for a moment before saying.

"I say we let the cute hot stud help us," Marie said.

"Alright, Mr. Man, you can assist us," Lee then stated.

"Okay!" Andrew said with glee on his face.

It was then that they reached the trailer park where the Kankers live. It was then Ed felt the need to ask.

"What do you girls plan on doing to me?" He sounded slightly nervous.

"You'll find out big guy," Lee stated as they made it to their trailer. "Alright Marie, and Andrew, time to get to work."

"Alright," Andrew sounded excited. "I'm ready to help!"

 _He's so cute when he's excited._ Marie grinned in a devilish manner at the sight of Andrew getting all excited before shrugging her shoulders.

"Eh, whatever Lee," Marie simply said.

They then began working on getting Ed unglued from the table and tie him to the tree afterwards and escort May outside afterwards, as this all took a while to put into action…

* * *

At Rolf's place, Double D had explained to Rolf the situation they were under. After being revealed that the Urban Rangers would be taking on the task (which got Eddy extremely pissed to no end) and revealing that the Rangers were going to attempt to rescue Ed to earn the Freeing of the Fool pewter medallion, Rolf explained to the other two Eds that only Urban Rangers could head to the trailer park to take on the task. It was then Double D begged them to join for Ed's sake and to rescue their friend. Rolf then told his Rangers Jonny and Jimmy to deputize them into Rangerhood in order to have them accompany them on Ranger business. Jonny held the book out opened and in front of them as he then said to them.

"Double D and Eddy! Do you vow to uphold the secrecy of Rangerhood or face 100 smacks with a wet noodle?" Jonny gave the vow.

"Raise your left hand and swear." Jimmy stated.

"I do so solemnly swear," Double D places his hand onto the page. Eddy tried walking off, but Double D grabbed him forcefully and placed his hand onto the page as well as he then sneered. "Do it for Ed, Eddy."

Rolling his eyes, Eddy felt the need to retort.

"I'd swear, but standards won't let me."

"And just what standards are you referring to Eddy," Double D asked with annoyance as Eddy then sneered through gritted teeth.

"Look Sockhead, unless you want me to start dropping the F-Bomb right here and now, _and_ cause this story to be bumped up to an M-rating, you will shut up right now."

"Well alright then," Double D sounded unimpressed.

The book then slammed right onto their hands in great pain, as Eddy had a huge desire to drop the F-Bomb, but the standards prevented him from doing so. They then headed straight for the Trailer Park to rescue Ed from the Kanker Sisters…

* * *

Speaking of which, at the trailer park, while Marie went in to get May, Lee had tied Ed upside down to a tree, with Andrew being of assistance.

What do you want from me, she wolf of madness," Ed begged as Lee had finished tying up Ed. "Set me free and I um–I will give you my macaroni art."

"I love a man that begs." Lee admitted with a devilish smirk on her face.

"I'd love the macaroni art though Ed," Andrew then reassured. "But don't worry Ed, this'll be fun! Trust me!"

It was then Lee felt the need to call out to May.

"Oh May! We gotta surprise for ya!" She shouted as Marie showed up pushing May, who had a cardboard over her head.

"A big and dumb one." Marie commented as May was still upset with them.

"I still ain't talking to you two." She crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"Ha! You just did, bonehead." Marie snorted as she pushed May forward.

"The surprise isn't me by the way May," Andrew commented. "I'm just helping out with the special surprise!"

"Is that Andrew," May's interest peaked.

"Just shut up and look at your surprise, you nitwit," Marie snarked.

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "Take a look, May."

May took the box off after hesitating for a moment or so. While Lee and Marie had devilish smirks, Andrew had an extremely hyped grin on his face. May then came face to face with a rather terrified, shirtless Ed tied upside down, who was sweating with fear. After seeing who it was, May instant gained excitement.

"It's my boyfriend!" May gasped and shouted in excitement as her eyes turned into hearts as she made a dash for him, leaving a trail of hearts behind her floating in midair.

"Oh help me!" Ed begged as Lee and Marie were enjoying the fact that May was about to have her way with Ed, while Andrew continued to look excited.

In the nearby bushes, the Urban Rangers, accompanied by Eddy and Double D had witnessed this event taking place. Eddy saw it in particular and started balling into a fit of laughter.

"And to think I almost missed this!" Eddy collapsed to the ground as a result as Rolf ignored him.

"Come, Urban Rangers, as destiny calls!" Rolf told his rangers as the three of them put the plan into action…

* * *

A cigar box was then held out to May as it was then opened up to show some different colored crayons.

"Okay May! Choose your weapon!" Lee told her as May then selects the red one.

"Let him have it, May!" Marie shouted as May started drawing on his stomach.

"Yeah, show him that you care!" Lee shouted afterwards as this got Ed laughing.

"Told you this'll be fun!" Andrew shouted as May then slammed a stamp in the center of the drawn heart which said 'May Luvs Ed'.

"You're mine forevermore." May said. This got Ed to stop laughing as he then realized what was going on.

"Wait!" Ed begged but May grabbed his head and started placed drawn out hearts and kiss marks all over his face. After she was done, she then stated.

"He's my little pookie bear." May commented.

"NOT POOKIE BEAR! I AM ED!" Ed cried out as the Kankers started laughing.

"Don't sweat it Ed," Andrew stated. "This is just the first phase into manhood when it comes to finding love!"

 _Something I'd like to enter with Marie someday…_ Andrew kept that to himself as he found himself laughing with the Kankers. Behind the trailer, Rolf was peeking behind it as he was accompanied by his rangers Jonny and Jimmy, the latter of which was shaking in fear, while the former was wearing some camouflage military markings. Rolf then made the signal to have Jimmy and Jonny sneak from behind while Rolf decided to create a diversion with the nearby grill that he saw.

Ed was now being show being kissed against his will by May, which was lip to lip as the other two Kankers and Andrew were enjoying this.

"Help me guys let me go!" Ed cried out to no one in particular. "Aah!" May then kissed him a second time. "Ow!" He was then kissed for the third time in a row.

This continued on for several moments when suddenly, Rolf got their attention which ceased the action and stopped what they were doing.

"Ahem!" Rolf cleared his throat and got their attention, standing in front of a grill. "Will you look at this. This congealed gristle has marred the once proud searing grill. And how will you ever restore its luster?"

"Hey Rolf!" Andrew greeted him. "Did you come to join us for some fun?"

Rolf ignored Andrew's question as he then finished saying his role.

"A problem, you say? Never! As the Urban Ranger will make it proud once again." Rolf then started scrubbing the grill clean to get them away from Ed, as Jonny and Jimmy snuck behind the sisters. Marie was a little skeptical about this.

"Is this guy for real?" Marie asked.

"It appears he is," Andrew commented.

"Real or not, that guy's wearing a uniform!" Lee pointed out. Marie then gained a seductive look on her face.

"Dreamy." She then started walking towards Rolf in a dreamily manner, which caused Andrew to gain a little envious look on his face.

May on the other hand, wasn't having any of it, as she was forcing Ed to rub her ear back and forth with his mouth.

"Ear nibbling will get you five to ten, you animal, you!" May commented when Lee approached her to drag her away.

"Hurry up, May, there's a guy in uniform cleaning our barbecue!" Lee pointed out as May was being dragged away.

"What do I care? I've _got_ a man!" May protested as she then lost her grip on Ed.

"Don't worry girls, I'll stand guard," Andrew said.

"Great!"

It was then Jimmy and Jonny popped out from behind the bush which was now behind the tree as Jimmy then whispered quietly.

"Fret not, Ed! The Rangers have arrived!" Jimmy and Jonny started untying him.

"Hey Jimmy and Jonny," Andrew cheered. "Did you guys come to have some fun too!?"

Trying to ignoring Andrew, the two rangers attempted to get Ed untied as Ed winked and then shouted.

"Hooray!"

Both Jonny and Jimmy duck back into the bush to keep them from being caught as Ed was looking confused.

The Kankers were admiring Rolf cleaning their grill.

"What a man!" They shouted, not paying attention to Andrew or Ed shouting.

"It's decent," Andrew commented, a hint of jealousy in his voice at the fact that Marie was flirting with him.

A moment later, Jimmy and Jonny came back out as Jimmy then whispered to Ed.

"We can't help you if you're not quiet, silly."

"Help? Good idea." Ed took this the wrong way which got Jonny a little irritated.

"Shut it, or I'll give you such a pinch!" Jonny retorted.

"Ooh, I know," Ed came up with a brilliant idea. "I can distract them, and you guys go for help!"

"Distracting is a lot of fun," Andrew bounced up and down.

"We _are_ the help, Ed!" Jonny grunted.

Ed didn't hear him as he then started singing loudly.

"LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN-"

He was cut off when Andrew placed his hand over Ed's mouth.

"Ed, that's not how you do a perfect distraction," Andrew said. "Let Andrew here show you how it's done."

Andrew then bolted off for a moment as Jimmy and Jonny looked confused. Some clicking sounds were heard in the background, a sign that a song was about to be perform. A moment later, Andrew slid back to the scene on his knees as he started singing loudly through a microphone he had.

 **"HIT ME! HAVE MERCY! SWEET BABY DON'T GIVE ME GAS! RIGHT ON!"**

Jimmy and Jonny looked shocked and scared as Ed looked impressed. This got the Kanker's attention as did Rolf's and May looked furious that Jimmy and Jonny were trying to untie Ed.

"HEY!"

She bolted towards them as Andrew continued singing.

 **"OH BABY! UH HUH, YOU ARE SO RAD! OH BABY! STOP ME! UH HUH!"**

May then hussled and tussled with Jimmy and Jonny, Plank in Jonny's hands as she then held them out in her hands, grabbing them by the collars as the song Andrew was singing ended as a result.

"Hey guys, you weren't supposed to get caught." Both Andrew and Ed said at the same time.

"Well we wouldn't have been caught if it wasn't for that song!" Jonny cried.

"Yeah, our cover has been blown!" Jimmy sobbed hysterically as a result.

"What, would you rather have me singing 'Surfin' Bird'," Andrew then started singing. **"A WELL A BIRD BIRD-"**

"ENOUGH! We get the point Andrew!" Jonny begged, cutting Andrew off as he was about to get into a musical number.

Lee then noticed something about Jimmy and Jonny and that they had the same outfits as Rolf, and in a matter of seconds, it then clicked in her mind.

"Wait a minute," She then poked Rolf in the stomach as Marie made a motion that looked like she was rolling up her sleeve, preparing to give a beatdown. "Those guys got uniforms just like this guy!"

Marie licked her fist apparently to make sure it was in good condition to punch. No comments whatsoever. Anyway, May dropped Jimmy and Jonny as Rolf backed up to join the other two Rangers, sweating nervously that the plan backfired.

"T-there was a sale, what can I tell you?" Rolf came up with an excuse as he then whispered to the rangers. "Rangers. Implement evasive maneuvers. Code yellow."

The Kankers were about to give them a smack down, when the Rangers starting spinning around, acting as if they were about to play dead. The Kankers looked confused by this while Andrew was merely interest.

In a matter of seconds, Plank, Jonny, Rolf and Jimmy fell onto the ground, pink flowers in their hands as their eyes were shown as Xs. They really were playing dead.

"Stay still. They can smell fear." Rolf whispered softly to his rangers.

"Get a shovel, May," Lee came up with an idea. "Looks like we'll have to bury 'em."

"Forget it!" May was against the idea. "My boyfriend needs some loving!"

She tried to make a bolt for Ed, but Marie grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back.

"Hey, wait. These guys are faking!" Marie pointed out.

"Oh! I bet they're playing dead like opossums," Andrew guessed getting excited. "That sounds like fun!"

The Rangers were shivering with fear as Jonny then muttered.

"I'm gonna wet my pants!" They laid there not moving an itch.

In the bushes, Eddy looked like he busted a gut as he was in a laughing fit by what he just witnessed.

"Busted!" He then stopped and decided to walk away. "Let's go."

Double D refused to move an inch.

"No!" He protested, standing as stubborn as a mule as Eddy ran back to him.

"I said, let's GO!" Eddy shouted.

"Not without our Ed." Double D protested for the second time.

Having just about enough of this, Eddy grabbed Double D by the shirt and started sneering.

"If we get caught, you're gonna get this up the schnozolla." Eddy showed him his fist to emphasize his point.

"Thank you, Eddy."

* * *

Marie was now showing shaking Jimmy in a rough manner, wondering if he'll stop with the act when Lee slapped him back to the ground.

"That's no way to check if they're dead," Lee sneered. "Mom says you gotta stare at 'em."

"Whatever, quit flappin' your yap," Marie snorted.

"That's interesting to know," Andrew commented as Marie walked over to her sisters and the three of them stared at the Urban Rangers, completely oblivious to the bush that had tools shown from it move by them, and they also didn't notice a bush pushing a wagon which had the tree Ed was still tied to with it, as the Eds left the Rangers behind, unaware of the fact that the Kankers were about to give the Rangers a serious makeover, make out session…

* * *

In a nearby playground, Double D was shown washing off the marker stains the Kankers left on him, as he was untied from that tree. It was then Double D saw a bandage on Ed's back and was concerned the Kankers did that to him. But Ed explains that he did that last week and pulled it off, revealing a half eaten cookie on his back. Ed then states he's been saving it. Despite being revolted and disgusted out of his mind, Double D admitted that it was great to have Ed back with them.

Eddy was stilling chuckling at how the Urban Rangers got caught by the Kankers.

"I'm just wondering if those Urban Losers will get their 'I'm a Big Pigeon' badge!" He joked and laughed some more. Double D approached him, looking all indignant.

"At least they tried, Eddy!" Double D countered.

"What about Andrew," Eddy snarked. "He was there assisting the Kankers."

"Here I am," Andrew came to the scene. "That was a lot of fun I had today with the Kankers. Boy, was it a sight to see."

"Quack." Ed then saw some shadows loom over him, as he was about to be taken hostage again.

"And to think we just left them with those–" Double D was cut off when it was revealed that Jonny and Jimmy were dragging Ed away, Plank on his stomach as Jonny was now shown wearing Marie's clothes and a red bandana on his head with hearts on it, while Jimmy was shown wearing May's clothes with a bow in his hair while wearing a tutu, as Jimmy looked humiliated (ironically, he has a very girly personae) as both of them had makeup on their faces, courtesy of the Kankers. Ed got their attention as he was dragged away.

"Okay, I am off again!" He got their attention which got Double D concerned.

"A lesson in life I am sure to get."

It was then Rolf showed up, stilling wearing his Urban Ranger outfit, but he now had makeup and kiss marks all over his face and three clothespins were attached to his hair as both Eddy and Double D were shocked by what he said next.

"Kiss your friend goodbye, as the disgrace inflicted on the bodies of the Urban Rangers shall be avenged! Cowards!" Rolf followed Jimmy and Jonny back to hold Ed hostage.

"Yeah, I had never seen Rolf _so_ furious before until now guys," Andrew commented. "Boy, was he pissed when he was forced to have a make out session with the Kankers against his will."

Double D wasn't paying attention as all he could say was.

"Oh dear."

Eddy had just about enough for one day as he then started walking off.

"That's it, I'm done." Eddy said, not impressed, as Double D then called out.

"But Eddy," He then turned his attention back to where Rolf headed and ran off after them. "Rolf, wait! Take Eddy instead!"

Andrew stood there motionless for a minute before shrugging his shoulders.

"What the heck, I might as well hang out with the Kankers some more," Andrew said to himself. "Maybe I can have fun with them and get more kisses from Marie."

Andrew giggled before turning around and heading back to the trailer park, singing to himself while at it…

* * *

Okay, long story short, after a good 45 minute negotiation Double D had with the Rangers, they had finally decided to release Ed under the condition that these events don't get spoken to anyone else in the area. It was a success as Ed was no longer held captive by anyone and Double D was in a state of relief as a result.

What about Eddy, you may ask? Well let's just say that he was forced into a 30 minute makeout session by the Kankers, who gained help from Andrew once again, before letting Eddy go 30 minutes later, due to the fact that the story was over. They had no say over the decision the author made himself.

And as for Andrew, he _did_ spend the rest of the day with the Kankers and he did receive multiple kisses from them, blushing every time Marie went and kissed him, as he was satisfied with this. Andrew could only wonder if any other exciting events could occur, or if any other friends might need some help with personal problems or something else. Andrew could only wait in anticipation as he spend the rest of the day on the couch with the Kankers, next to Marie as they watched some TV together as the story started coming to a close. The iris fade out effect took hold and the background went completely black, indicating that this is now the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YEAH, THIS WAS A LONG STORY, BUT I MANAGED TO DO IT IN ONE CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

 **NOW DUE TO THE LENGTH THIS CHAPTER IS, I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THAT I'LL BE PLANNING A NEW STORY NEXT WEEK, AND YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!**

 **THE ONLY OTHER THING I HAVE IS THAT IF YOU FEEL LIKE REVIEWING THIS STORY, FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
